


If You Can't Find A Chance Then You Make One

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [97]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Going out on a first date is hard when neither of their brothers knows the meaning of personal space so when Madara discovers a hidden oasis he's eager to share it with his new partner.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	If You Can't Find A Chance Then You Make One

“You’re sure no one knows where we are?” Tobirama checked back over his shoulder with a nervous edge to his voice. Understandable, really, considering how much teasing they’d had to suffer through over the last few days.

“They don’t,” Madara promised him. “And even if they somehow figure it out either of us would be able to feel them approaching a long time before they got here. Just relax.”

“If you say so.”

Knowing the man as well as he did, Madara took no offense to the seeming reluctance. He was well aware that Tobirama wanted to be here with him and was only nervous that one of their brothers would come along to ruin yet another attempt to actually go out on a date together. Agreeing that they both desired a relationship had, surprisingly, been the easy part. Finding a moment they could sneak away and be alone for a bit was much harder.

He was still patting himself on the back for finding this hot spring out in the woods behind the cliff that bordered their village. It amazed him that no one else had stumbled upon this natural little oasis yet, though he was hardly going to question such good luck. Not only was it private, just far enough away that they could have some alone time while still keep within sensing range in case of trouble, but Tobirama was well known for his love of water and Madara was almost unbearably proud of himself for being able to present the perfect activity for their first official date.

“After you,” he offered, indicating the steaming water with one hand. Tobirama gave him a knowing smile.

“You just want to peek at the good as I get in.”

“So? Is that going to stop you?”

“Not at all. I just wanted you to know that I was on to you.” With a good-natured roll of his eyes Tobirama stripped out of his shirt and kicked off his sandals. Madara did the same and by the time he was done Tobirama had already unwound the wrappings on his ankles, leaving him in nothing but a pair of typical shinobi trousers.

Then without another word he dropped his trousers, exposing himself entirely as one typically did to properly enjoy a hot soak. Madara swallowed hard to witness such a glorious sight. The man was all lean muscle and snow white skin, nothing he hadn’t seen already seen in the bathhouses of course, but it was different when they were alone and Tobirama seemed to be moving deliberately slow to give him time to ogle. He would have returned the favor if he weren’t so eager to get in to the water and sit as close to that delicious body as the other man would allow.

Madara ignored the way his partner snickered at him as he waded across the pool, cringing in the heat that he hadn’t take any time to let his body get used to. When he made it to where Tobirama had settled down he very carefully projected every movement and slid down oh so casually on to the rock next to him.

“You know,” his companion murmured. “There’s no need to sit so far away. No one else is here but us.”

“And you have no idea how glad I am of that,” Madara replied, taking the invitation for what it was. His grin may or may not have been just a tad bit manic as he scooted over to press himself entirely up against the other’s side.

Welcoming him with hooded eyes, Tobirama hummed pleasantly. “Oh, I’m sure I can guess.”

Keeping one very small part of his concentration focused on the village to make sure their privacy wouldn’t be interrupted – again – Madara gave the rest of it to the man at his side with a silent prayer of gratitude to the universe for finally allowing this moment to happen. If he had his way it would happen a lot more often in the future.

And Madara always got his way in the end.


End file.
